After Death
by Buzz
Summary: Ok...what if Other world had phone boxes? What would change? Well alot, considering Goku talks to Vegeta nearly every single day. They become really good friends. But when Goku comes back for the tournament...they get alot closer...


A/N: what if other world had phones?

In Vegeta's POV, "…" is him speaking and ~…~ is Goku speaking

In Goku's POV, "…" is him speaking and ~…~ is who he is talking to speaking. 

Prologue: Vegeta's POV

A while ago, I was someone. Then something happened that changed my life forever. It put everything into perspective and showed me how little I treasured life here: Kakarott died. 

For someone I thought I hated, life seems meaningless without him. I have no purpose anymore. I was supposed to train to defeat him, but how can I now that he is gone? Now I am left with nothing. 

If only it were that simple.

I am left with a family that I do not want. A son who means nothing and a woman who means less to me. I am left with all of Kakarott's friends around me, trying to make friends with me, slowly driving me nuts. 

I still train, but for what? No one who is worth my time is still alive. 

It has only been a week since he left, but I… I suppose I miss him. I miss the challenge. I miss having something to work for. I miss having someone whom I can be hurtful, uncaring and vicious towards and yet he still wanted to be around me. He didn't care what I called him, or how many times I said I wanted to kill him. He just took it all in with a smile and promised me a fight I would never forget one day. 

Well now I will never get that fight. Because he is gone and nothing can bring him back. What hurts more is the fact he doesn't even want to be brought back. Hurts? Yes, it hurts. It hurts that he didn't even consider my feelings towards the matter before he made his decision. I didn't expect him to, but then I didn't expect him to do a lot of the things he did when he was alive.

Two weeks since Goku's passing. 

Vegeta's POV

I couldn't help feeling apprehensive as I waited with the earthlings in the living room of Capsule Corp. Everyone had gathered here today because Kakarott had told his brat Gohan that he would be talking to each and every one of his friends and telling them how he was doing. That caused the first row of the week between the woman and I. I didn't want to be here. I didn't see the point. I was never Kakarott's friend- I never allowed myself to be. So why should I bother sitting here, watching everyone go all starry eyed while they talked to Kakarott through King Kai? He wasn't going to talk to me, so why did I have to endure everyone else's pitiful half conversations to the baka?

In the end, the woman told me if I didn't come, she wouldn't repair the gravity room anymore. It was really unnerving that she knew my only weak spot. The gravity room was the one thing I cared what happened to. So in the end, I agreed. 

So here I am, in an uncomfortable silence, waiting for when Kakarott decides to 'grace' us with his presence. 

"Goku!" everyone jumped and turned to look at Kakarott's harpy of a wife. I knew he'd contact her first. After a while of listening to the seemingly one-sided conversations various people were having with the ceiling, I shut off and thought back to the first day I met Kakarott. Now that was a fight. I only wish I could get another like it. 

~Vegeta? ~ I nearly jumped through the roof. So Kakarott bothered talking to me after all? A warm rush of something along the lines of relief spread through me. ~Are you there?~ I didn't want to have a conversation out loud so everyone could hear it. I opened my eyes to see everyone was staring at me. 

"What?!" I snapped angrily. ~Uh…~

"Is Goku talking to you yet?" I think his name is Krillin. He just asked that. I simply turned on my heel and left. I heard 'typical' being whispered as I left and I couldn't help smirking. 

"Kakarott?"

~Oh it is you then? I thought I had the wrong person!~

"You seem to get stupider every time I talk to you. How the hell could you possibly have the wrong person?!" 

~Heh, I don't know. Anyways, how's everything with you? Still training?~

"Of course." 

~So am I! I entered this really cool Other World tournament and there was this totally awesome guy there called Pikkon. It was such a great fight.~ so he had already found another rival? ~I would have won, but we both touched the edge of the ring at the same time so we kinda half drew, half lost. So we both get a training session off Grand Kai in two hundred years! He's this powerful guy down here. He's really weird.~ I remained quiet. Inside, I was hurting badly. Kakarott had already forgotten me and moved on to other opponents while I was stuck here with nothing. I wondered why it hurt so much. It can't just be the fact that Kakarott has people to fight and I don't can it? ~I gotta go now. King Kai's getting pretty bored waiting for me to finish and I'm hungry. Maybe I'll see you down here when you die. Keep training, I still owe you a fight to remember!~ and then he was gone. 

So he hadn't forgotten. Suddenly I had this mad urge to kill myself and get down there, but I know I would go straight to hell, or even if I make the grade for heaven, I wouldn't have I body. 

I suddenly have this mad flash of Kakarott carrying me around in a jam jar, showing me Other World. I shivered- No thank you! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
